


[WIP PODFIC] Ghost Stories on Route 66

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atmospheric Effects, Audio Content, Hanzo is not and will never be a dragon, Multi, Native American inspiration, Not actually a college AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Ranger!McCree, Past Suicide Attempt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Omnic Crisis, Supernatural Elements, TW: gunshot effect, specifically New Mexico/Four Corners Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Nagaina Summary:"Hanzo Shimada is an expatriate student of the Fine Arts, attending college in what he assumes to be a reasonably sedate corner of the American southwest.Jesse McCree is an occasionally leather-clad NPS ranger whose duties extend somewhat further than shooing lost tourists back onto the clearly marked hiking trails.Something weird is going on in the desert south of Santa Fe and their lives unexpectedly come together in the middle of it."





	[WIP PODFIC] Ghost Stories on Route 66

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Stories On Route 66](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205831) by [Nagaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaina/pseuds/Nagaina). 

> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.
> 
> As a work in progress I have this marked as having additional chapters. Once updated/completed (whenever that may be) I will adjust the publication date accordingly.

All story credit goes to Nagaina ♡

Total Length (So Far): 11:03:55 

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JJDJzz3vjIUVmeiTpd4oRLUY4rd93VBz)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/187340915891/chapter-1-part-1-of-ghost-stories-on-route-66)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
